memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts, Issue 5
| miniseries = | minino =5 | writer =Zander Cannon | artist =Javier Aranda| inker =Marc Rueda| colorist =John Hunt | letterer =Neil Uyetake | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =31 March 2010 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =2 | altcover = | caption = | date = 2367| stardate = 44751.7| }} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :It's the stunning conclusion! As Worf's execution draws ever closer, Commander Riker sends Data alone into enemy territory to find him. Meanwhile, Picard and his fellow prisoners search desperately for a way out of the white zone before their link to the real world disappears -- trapping them forever! Summary Log entries *; ''First officer's log, Stardate 44751.7 : The situation above Allios IV has reached crisis levels. The current warlord of the primitive Nation of Dorossh, Worikk, has set a time for the captured and falsely accused Lt. Worf's execution: Sundown tonight. All of our diplomacy has amounted to nothing while dealing with a leader so shortsighted as to care nothing for consequences. Our tracking technology has been useless when confronted with a city so dense and so chaotic that Worf could be literally anywhere. Elegant solutions have failed us. I feel that the answer lies in tactics that rely less on mathematics and probability and more on direct contact I've sen a crew member down to aggressively investigate the likeliest possibilities. To bring the human touch. I am sure Captain Picard would not have made the same decision, but he is missing, following the ''Enterprise's encounter with a cloud of energy, the residue of an earlier incident. The energy had deposited him in a pocket dimension along with a number of other victims. How we know this is due to Uul Everuud, who was wounded by an earlier energy cloud and now is split between that world and ours. Using Uul's body as a conduit, Picard and the others are able to communicate with our sickbay. Chief engineer Geordi La Forge has the task of revising a physical link to the space. Those responsible for the energy mishaps have been detained in our brig, after attempting to silence Uul with another energy burst.'' *; Captain's Log, Supplemental : The Federation holds no authority over independent planets, so there are no serious repercussions for the preceding days. not for the Jululetians, who deceived us and attacked a patient in our care. Not for the Dorosshians, who fired on our ship and nearly executed one of our officers. But these events shall at the least ensure that Allios IV stays independent for the time being; its application to the Federation has been shelved until significant changes take place. It may not be too much to hope for. The Dorosshian elders have seen things from a new perspective, and Juulet's speaker Daar Kejaal, after learning of Deeron's extensive assassination campaign, has pledged reform. And so life aboard the ''Enterprise continues much as it has. The only difference being the people we have met, the information we have learned... ... The things that haunt us.'' References Characters :Beverly Crusher • Data • Keer Everuud • Uul Everuud • Kalkass • Daar Kejaal • Beel Koseed • Geordi La Forge • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf • Worikk Starships and vehicles : Locations :Allios IV Qo'noS Races and cultures :Alliosian • Human • Klingon States and organizations :Federation Other references :chief engineer • planet Appendices Related stories Timeline }}| before=Ghosts, Issue 4| after=Final issue in series|}} Images External link Category:TNG comics